


i wanna look good for you

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Eye Sex, F/F, Mostly Clarke being thirsty af, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>16. things you said with no space between us</em>
</p><p> </p><p>requested by la-petite-merde on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna look good for you

Clarke knows this dance, this heady roll of hips and drag of skin on skin. Clarke knows every step, often leading the way, dragging strangers behind her in frenetic lust. The slide of hands on skin and indecent bruises is as familiar to her as breathing. Clarke is used to taking the lead, the first step- being the aggressor. 

Maybe that’s why she finds Lexa so intoxicating.

Lexa stands so close that they share breaths. That feeling when another person passes so close too you and your hair stands up on end? Lexa exudes it, filling up a space with the force of her personality alone. It’s magnetic, it has to be, with the way Clarke can’t drag her eyes away from the set of Lexa’s hips across a crowded room, or the way she can’t seem to fill her lungs completely when Lexa’s looking at her.

Clarke might be a shooting star but Lexa is inexorable gravity, pulling her down down _down-_

“I want to take you home.” Lexa’s voice rasps in her ear, and Clarke feels it in her bones, loud and clear over the booming music of the club they’ve found themselves in.

“Yeah?” Clarke’s head tips back of her own accord. A submission, almost.

Lexa’s mouth presses almost too gently to the warm space below her ear. Clarke wants teeth. Clarke wants bruises so dark they’ll stay for weeks. Clarke wants-

“Yeah.” Lexa reaches out, her thumb pressing harshly into the divot of Clarke’s hips. “And then I’m going to _fuck_ you.”

And Clarke is used to leading, used to taking the plunge- but for this…

For this Clarke is happy to follow.


End file.
